Chris Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Chris's history. Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris is the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. He was named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt. It's unknown if he and his brother and sister, will one day inherit the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Chris is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Early Life Early Life in Dark Future Dark Future Revelation of his True Identity Confrontation with his Father Sacrifice and Rebirth Childhood Future Appearances Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. ** Crushing: 'The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. * 'Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. Only as a baby has Chris been seen using this power. ** 'Remote Orbing: 'The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. As a baby Chris used this power to teleport his older brother from the manor, back home to their grandfather. ** 'Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. Chris was able to manipulate others' teleportation path through this power seen when he sent Leo to Valhalla instead of the Heavens. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: 'The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * 'Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Chris possesses this due to the fact he is half-Whitelighter. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possesses this power due to being half-Whitelighter. * Healing: The ability to heal any injury. This power has yet to develop. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. This power is yet to be developed * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. This power is yet to be developed. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. This power is yet to be developed. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. This power is yet to be developed. Other Powers * High Resistance: 'The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Professional Life Chris is a student at Robert Kennedy Elementary School. Personality His personality as a soon-to-be pre-teen has yet to be shown in ''Blessed. Though, he appears to be a happy child and is loving life on the good side. As an adult Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good—such as when his efforts to insert himself into the Charmed Ones' life to save Wyatt nearly erased him from existence by disrupting Piper and Leo's relationship before he could be conceived—but also independent, stubborn, and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning Leo and Piper, because Piper died when he was 14 years old and Leo never paid any attention to him, though he paid attention to his wife, his oldest son, and half the world. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the Charmed Ones discovering who he is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective whitelighter as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over into the lovable son just looking for a way to help and save his family, though he retains some issues, particularly with Leo. His initial actions were caused by his determination to prevent the dark future he came from; he went so far as to murder a Valkyrie, to this end, and he initially believes the ends justify the means. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner, which is shown when he adapts to a spider demon's powers after being infected. At first, he kept everything to himself, because the future had to be kept secret, and also because of his lifetime of lacking family and living in a dark world that drove him to be independent, but slowly became more open toward others. Physical Appearance Chris has short '''brown hair, cut just above the ears and his bangs are styled to be swept off of his forehead. His eyes are the color of green. He is 4''' feet and '''2 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Blinded By The Grimlock * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt, while his alias Perry is possibly derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. * Chris shares many traits with his late aunt Prudence. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. * Chris's role in season 6 of Charmed (specifically, his travelling to the past from the future) was originally intended for Wyatt. But the writers feared that Wyatt travelling back in time would be too obvious to the audience, and so the writers created Chris, Piper and Leo's second son. Coincidentally, Holly Marie Combs got pregnant at that time. * Chris often told the sisters seemingly conflicting things about the future. While these can be errors, it has also been shown that Chris lied a lot about his reasons for coming to the past, especially in the Season 5 finale and the start of Season 6 (of Charmed). * Chris is rather envious of his brother Wyatt, as he displayed powers from the womb, which infuriated Chris. Chris also told Piper he had an inferiority complex with Wyatt. Although in his last appearance on the show with Wyatt, it looks like the sibling rivalry has calmed down and as well as being brothers, they're best friends. * A lot of fans were puzzled that Chris was more powerful than Wyatt because Leo was an Elder when Chris was conceived; however, being an Elder is a position rather than a matter of genetics. * Piper once called Chris peanut. * According to the good version of adult Wyatt, Chris swallows a marble as a toddler. * Phoebe Halliwell once called Chris a Studentlighter due to his inability to heal. ** Matt, the author of Blessed, is confirming that child Chris will eventually gain the ability during the series run of his spinoff. * Chris is either a Libra, or a Scorpio. * Chris is also known to possess extensive knowledge of the Underworld acquired in the future, and even has many contacts in the Underworld, including a demon he summoned to scan for evil in Wyatt, and the demon potion maker he contacted to create the empath blocking potion he required for himself and the sisters. He may even have infiltrated the Underworld at multiple stages in his life. References # Chris Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Warren Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Males Category:Next Generation Category:Students Category:Kennedy Elementary Students